


What Could Have Been

by Cornerverse



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9676442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerverse/pseuds/Cornerverse
Summary: While making a deal, Alcor the Dreambender gets a vision of another time.





	

               “Do we have a deal?”

               As he reached out and shook her hand, blue flames engulfing their forearms, he saw something. Visions of sorts were nothing new for Dipper. It’s been a little less than two decades since he became Alcor the Dreambender, and every once in a while he would see a vision of something. Usually it would be some event from long-forgotten history, but sometimes he saw one of the possible futures.

               They had never happened during a summoning before, and this was like nothing he’d seen before. It was almost like looking in on any day back home; Mabel was setting up for dinner, bringing plate after plate of food from the kitchen to the table. Henry was trying to help, but Hank and Acacia were running circles around him. Willow was trying to sneak into the cookie jar behind them, but only got laughter from Stan when she slipped off the counter, cookie jar shattering in the process.

               This was not too strange. Even though there had only been one time where a vision showed anything from the century surrounding the present, he would not have questioned it. It actually took a moment to see what bothered him about the scene.

               Dipper could see himself. He’d never done that in a vision yet. No, that wasn’t the problem. He wasn’t wearing the void-colored suit, no top hat floated above his brown curls. Just simple jeans and a t-shirt. He didn’t even have shoes while walking across the tile floor to pick Willow up from the now-broken jar.

               That was it. The really strange thing. He walked. As he looked closer, he saw something else. His ears were rounded, his teeth straight. The gold and black eyes he would see if he looked in a mirror were normal and brown. He wondered why he would use a glamour like that for dinner.

               When he stepped on a piece of glass from the jar and yelped, everyone turned their head to him. Not just Mabel and the Triplets, but Stan and Henry too. They shouldn’t be able to hear him, let alone see him. Mabel never summoned him until all food was on the table, and if he was just back from a summon something should have exploded or turned orange at that yelp. When he lifted his foot to inspect the cut, there was blood welling up. Not a golden liquid, but true, deep red, blood.

               Before even he could process it, another person came into the room. Dipper recognized her. Maybe it was his semi-omniscience, or because demons have incredible memory, but he remembered her. Her name was Stacey Wright and she had been in a few of Mabel’s college classes, though they hadn’t seen one another since graduation.

               Her hair was like spun gold, and it was the curliest of all of theirs, hanging in loose ringlets. She was laughing with a smile that made her green eyes sparkle. She could see him too, though Dipper remembered that she didn’t have the sight.

               She walked to him, the shoes that he had forgone tapping on the tile, while saying something about him being an idiot. She touched him, grabbed hold of him, and pulled him down to kiss his cheek. He grinned back at her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. They were giggling.

               The world, for lack of a better world, melted; the vision was over. In reality it lasted only seconds. The intertwined hands were still burning with flames.

               He looked his summoner in the face as he let go of her hand. Golden hair hung limp and lackluster around her face, streaked with grays. Green eyes, while full of fear, had none of the sparkle that should be in them.

               She had offered anything to be rid of the nightmares and feeling of emptiness inside. She shook his hand without a second thought. Dipper’s voice caught in his throat when he tried to tell her what he wanted, his instincts screaming to take it all.

               “I’ve taken plenty from you already,” he said, the usual echo nearly faded from his words. “Live what you have to the fullest, with no regrets.”

               He blinked away from there, leaving Stacey Wright confused, overjoyed, and for a reason she could never explain, sad to see him leave.


End file.
